


Un barbecue

by Evergade



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Un barbecue, ou l'art de renvoyer boulet son frère casse pied
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 1





	Un barbecue

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

L'odeur de la viande cuite donnait envie de vomir au seul végétarien des environs. Aster sentait son cœur se soulever et son estomac se retourner à la vue de toute la viande crue, prête à être rôtie. En le voyant pâlir à vue d’œil, Tatiana le dirigea gentiment vers le buffet composé principalement de légume.

-Désolé pour la viande, dit Hiccup en le voyant arrivé.

-T'inquiète ça…

Il se retint de vomir.

-Ça va…

-Tu peux manger à l'intérieur, si tu veux.

-Ça pue la bidoche partout, répliqua Aster. Alors ici ou ailleurs.

-Ouais, fit Hiccup en jetant un coup d’œil derrière lui. Le barbecue, pour mon père, c'est une science sacrée.

Une vague d'odeur de viande plus forte lui arriva aux narines et Aster sentit la nausée monter.

-Quelle idée j'ai eu d'venir, grogna-t-il en s'empêchant de vomir.

-Va manger dans ma chambre, ça ne devrait pas trop puer…

-Ouais, fit Aster piteusement en sentant un haut-le-cœur. Quelle idée, les gens, d'manger d'la viande, aussi, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Bunny ne se sent pas bien ? Fit Jack en arrivant.

-Oui…

-Je vais lui tenir compagnie, dit Tatiana.

-Merci Maman, dit Jack.

En regardant sa mère rejoindre son frère, Jack s'assit sur la table de jardin

-Alors ? Jusqu'à présent, le repas de famille ?

-Ça va, répondit Hiccup. Mon père adore le tien, donc je crois que c'est bon.

-Et comme ils sont copains-copains, ça te dit d'aller faire un câlin ?

Il voulut glisser ses bras autour de lui, mais Hiccup s'écarta.

-Jack.

-Juste un câlin.

-Pas quand mon père est à côté.

-Pourquoi ? Il est au courant pour nous, non ?

-Justement. Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui coller sous le nez.

Jack soupira et Hiccup s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi, mais mon père… Il fait de gros effort pour accepter que son seul enfant soit gay, sans grimper aux rideaux. Je ne veux pas en rajouter une couche en nous bécotant partout.

-Je comprends, fit Jack en soupirant.

Un gros éclat de rire retentit et ils regardèrent Stoïck, North, Gueulfor et Mastok rigoler. Rustik, à côté, n'avait pas l’air de comprendre ce qui était drôle et se força à rigoler.

Jack attrapa discrètement la main d'Hiccup qui était entre eux.

-C'est juste que ça fait trois jours que je ne t'ai pas vu et que j'ai une furieuse envie de te faire un câlin.

Hiccup regarda discrètement son père qui sembla bien s'amuser et ne remarquerait sûrement pas son absence si elle n'était pas trop longue.

-Juste un câlin ?

-Quoi, tu veux plus ? Mais c'est avec plaisir…

-Non, ce sera… Ce sera juste un câlin. Je ne peux pas me permettre de disparaître pendant une demi-heure…

-Alors se sera juste un câlin, soupira Jack.

Hiccup lui sourit.

-On verra plus tard pour le reste, si tu es sage.

Jack sourit en coin et ils descendirent de la table. Hiccup réfléchissait où ils pourraient se mettre quand son oncle Mastok l’appela. Jack le regarda et le brun lui murmura du bout des lèvres qu'il reviendrait vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Hiccup en arrivant.

-On parlait de toi, avec ton père, à l'instant, et je le félicitais d’accepter ton… ta…

-Le fait que je sois gay ?

-Ta déviance, conclut Mastok. Personnellement, jamais de la vie, je n'aurais accepté que Rupert tourne comme ça…

-Mastok, c'est bon, grogna Stoïck.

-Quoi, c'est vrai ! Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour accepter que vos fils soient des tapettes…

-Vous êtes entrain d'insulter mon fils ? S'énerva North.

Stoïck l'empêcha de se jeter sur son frère en l'arrêtant avec la pince à viande.

-Papa, c'est bon, fit Rustik, gêné par le comportement de son père.

-Je suis désolé, c'est ce qu'ils sont. À partir du moment où tu aimes te faire…

-Mastok, tu arrêtes, cria Stoïck. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.

-Oui, continua son frère, moi aussi, j'aurais honte.

Stoïck posa violemment sa pince à viande et s'agrippa à la planche de préparation. Il inspirait et expirait de l'air comme un taureau sur le point de charger et finit par déclarer d'une voix étrangement calme.

-Mon fils est le plus brillant des inventeurs de ses cinquante dernières années. Il s'est fabriqué lui-même sa prothèse de jambe, a fait elle du chat et a récemment obtenu un prix et une bourse pour avoir créé un prototype d’androïdes auto-suffisant.

Il se tourna vers son frère.

-Et tu sais pour il fait tout ça ? Parce qu'il aime ça. Pas parce que je lui ai demandé ou pour me faire plaisir. Mon fils brillant est un génie et révolutionne le monde de l'ingénierie et de la robotique à chaque jour où il se lève. Mon fils est exceptionnel par le simple fait qui a choisi de rester fidèle à lui-même au lieu de me faire plaisir. Alors il peut bien… Se tripoter avec un mec. Ça n'empêche pas que je suis fier de lui.

Il retourna à son grill comme si de rien était et lança d'une voix froide.

-Maintenant, le sujet est clos. Je ne veux plus en parler. Tu redis un mot là-dessus et je te vire de chez moi à coup de pied dans le cul. North, votre viande, à point ?

-Euh… Oui, fit North décontenancé.

Il tendit son assiette et Stoïck le servit comme si de rien était. Hiccup jugea bon de s'éclipser mais son père l'appela.

-Où-vas-tu ?

-Je… Je rentre, j'ai… Ma prothèse commence à chauffer.

Stoïck le sonda du regard comme s'il ne le croyait pas.

-Et… Hum… Ne rentre pas dans la remise pendant les cinq prochaines minutes.

Stoïck pâlit et déglutit, puis il regarda ses steaks.

-Bien reçu. Merci, mon fils.

Hiccup sourit, même si son père ne le voyait pas et rentra. Jack était resté au niveau de la porte, attrapa la main de son copain.

-Pourquoi il t'a remercié ?

Hiccup sourit en regardant son père.

-Parce que je l'ai prévenu, ça évitera qu'il nous tombe dessus par hasard.

Il regarda son petit ami et serra sa main dans la sienne avant de lui sourire et de l’entraîner dans la remise.

Alors qu'il servait Gueulfor, Stoïck regarda l'endroit d'où était partis Hiccup et sourit. Son fils n'était pas celui qu'il avait voulu qu'il soit, mais il ne pouvait pas être pas plus fier de lui.


End file.
